


昀端 夏日限定 上

by 688_8AbO



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/688_8AbO/pseuds/688_8AbO
Summary: 昀端旅游，做做做
Relationships: 昀端 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	昀端 夏日限定 上

“护照带了没。”

刘端端从浴室里探出半个脑袋，脸上还沾着没洗掉的洗面奶泡沫，他听起来心情不错，就连最近熬夜工作导致的黑眼圈看起来也淡了不少。

“带了，都放好了，”卧室的另一头，张若昀给自己套上T恤，前天刚买的，他的多数衣服都被po到了网上，为了能够正常的出一次远门，张同学精挑细选，买了一条纯色的。所以说男人的品味是真的不行。

时隔半年，两人总算是腾出一周，张若昀还在半夜绕了远路，傻兮兮的站在刘端端家门口。门刚开就被对方拉进屋里。

异地恋挺辛苦的，特别是他们只隔了几个区，几条街，却老是见不上面，也不敢见面。狗仔的快门都快超过光速，两人都不敢拿自己的前程去冒险，所以两人的微信视频就没怎么断过。起初他们都没能想过这段感情能持续那么久，张若昀和刘端端年纪也不小了，感情不像年轻人那样来的快去的也快，可他们要面对的是更加现实的事情。恋情是没法公开的，持续下去也不会有个明面上的结果，终究是上不了台面的。特别是刘端端，他在《庆余年》拍摄之前都处于一种半红不火的状态，不过本职也是演戏剧，他也就没多在意，可他没想到的是，《庆余年》一播出后，出街稍微不注意都有可能被粉丝堵了。

热度为演员开了一条路，也关上了一条。他不能再悄悄的躲在片场附近的咖啡厅里，等张若昀下班，然后收获一个包裹严实的恋人。

谁也没想过，刘端端会和张若昀走到一起。这也正是他们想要的。在一起的契机也挺玄幻的，那会张若昀刚毕业，去看了一场刘端端的戏，然后这一切就这么发生了。他那时候刚刚取下唇钉不久，而刘端端老是喜欢亲那个愈合的孔。

——现在也很喜欢。从浴室里出来的刘端端逮着张若昀亲了一口，翻出自己的黑色打底穿上。男人出门没那么多准备，两人各带了一个背包，还有一个拉杆箱，就这么出发了。

因为工作的关系两人平日里也是飞来飞去的，所以刘端端一上了飞机就睡了过去——昨晚没睡好，抱着张若昀半宿就是睡不着。张若昀也没好到哪去，刘端端浑身肌肉在他面前也变得毫无攻击性，反而倒像是养了一只喜欢撒娇的老虎。张若昀还巴不得对方粘着他呢。起初张若昀还想多看看刘端端的睡颜，结果没几分钟自己也不行了，就和空姐要了两张毯子，仔细的给刘端端盖上，然后再偷偷把手塞到刘端端那边。

睡了三个小时，两人下机时并没有特别精神，反而有些迷糊，反正他们也不急着走，就找了个咖啡厅坐下醒醒神儿。

“我们过会去哪啊？”张若昀捧着刚点的拿铁，掏出手机点开地图软件，日本不流行手机打车，而张若昀也看不懂日文，幸亏机场附近都不缺出租车。

“先去酒店吧，然后去找饭吃。”

“好。”

说是酒店，但实际上是两人提前半个月订的民宿，十足的和风庭院，虽然不大，但是基本上一次只接待不超过三人，他们运气很好，正巧预订上了。

想要在日本找到这么精致的民宿，还不是在北海道那种比较偏僻的地方，是挺难的。出租车在大阪的街道上转来转去，还经历了一次堵车，张若昀看着打表器上不停增加的数字，感叹日本民众的不易。

折腾了一通，两人总算是歇了脚，“挺不错的。”张若昀坐在地上——和风唯一不好的地方就是没有椅子。

刘端端坐在他的旁边，六月初的日本已经很热了，好在民宿的通风不错，挂在天花板的风铃叮当作响。“是啊，还没有狗仔。”

“可不是嘛。”

张若昀眯起眼，侧过身去，拉住刘端端的衣角，让对方往他身上靠。“这可能是今年第一次，”他说着，贴上刘端端的薄唇，“不用遮遮掩掩地吻你。”

刘端端顺着张若昀的动作，慢慢把他压倒身下，两人躺在地板上吻成一团。刘端端不重但也不轻，不过张若昀就是喜欢他骑在自己身上。“午饭……”刘端端在接吻的空隙中哼了两声，惹得张若昀大笑起来，他差点就忘记了刘端端的吃货本性。

“去哪吃？”张若昀摸摸刘端端的腿侧，“我们没有订餐厅，那些评价高的估计是去不了了。”

“就在附近吃点吧。”刘端端在张若昀嘴边飞快的啄了一口。

在街上绕了两圈，刘端端手上多了一块咬了一口的可乐饼，把自己长期养成的健康饮食丢到回收站。张若昀刚咽下自己的那份，就开始偷瞄自己的恋人。刘端端的吃相总是让人食欲大增，好像什么到了他的嘴里都变成山珍海味，张若昀十分理解微博上那么多粉丝想要看他直播吃饭的心情。秀色可餐，张若昀觉得自己是个贪心的人，因为他真的看饿了，两个方面的。

两人就这么一路吃下去，在吃了四个烤生蚝，两份章鱼小丸子还有其他一堆杂七杂八的小吃后，他们才选定了午饭，额，应该说是晚饭的餐厅。

日本基本上的餐厅都支持中文点餐，所以两人很快就点好了菜色，这家店因为不需要预约而更加富有烟火气，在人来人往的商业区里，无论店外还是店内都十分嘈杂，两人挑了个做偏僻的位置坐下，半遮挡的小隔间给他们带来不少安全感，做演员这么多年下来，最怕的不过是出门被拍到，被围堵。

店员上菜的数度十分的快，用有些撇脚的英语和张若昀交流了一会，大概就是让他们好好享用之类的，就离开了。上菜的是个年轻的姑娘，离开时耳尖还红了——张若昀在说话的时候把口罩拉了下来，露出他那张精致的脸，刘端端喝了一口热茶，倒也不稀奇，转而研究面前的面糊糊起来。

张若昀有几百万个女粉丝，要是他刘端端一个个都吃醋那多恐怖。而且他也不需要——张若昀把刚上的小菜夹到他碗里，“这个好吃，你尝尝。”眼里亮晶晶的，像极了和主人邀功的哈士奇。

滋滋——刘端端刚把张若昀给他的酱汁小章鱼塞进嘴里，对方就把面糊倒在铁板上，香气瞬间爆发出来，在铁板上滋滋作响。

“多放肉。”刘端端把肉片全倒在面糊上，虽然五花肉带来的罪恶感是实打实的，可刘端端才不管那么多，反正他这一身肌肉没了还可以再练练。

“要放虾吗？”张若昀熟练的给面糊翻面 ，平时他们是轮流做饭的，但张若昀做的次数要多些，自然也就更加熟练。

刘端端点点头，帮张若昀开了一罐汽水。

这顿饭吃的很慢，两人陆陆续续点了不少吃的，一口气吃到了晚上九点，期间还快乐刷微博，最后把没吃完的打包带走，缓缓的离开了小店。

夏天的晚上不冷也不热，张若昀在地图上找到了一个商业广场，两人走走看看，权当饭后消食。等他们决定乘公交车回去时，已经错过了最晚一班的公交车，好在他们也没走太远，走回去也不是问题。

日本的便利店真多。一路上他们就路过了三家了，还是不同的连锁店，在路过地三家的时候，张若昀突然想起有些重要物件还没买。

“端哥，我去买个东西，你顺便要不要去看看有啥吃的啊？”张若昀一手推开玻璃门，轻快的日语立马响起，大概是“欢迎光临”的意思。

“行。”

刘端端挑了几种小零食和看上去不错的泡面，又从冰箱里拿了两罐桃子酒，浓度不高完全可以当果汁喝，他也没忘记自己的酒品有多差，出来旅游也不能喝得烂醉。他看了一眼张若昀，挡在口罩下的脸微微发热——好家伙，直奔性用品的货架。

是该买了。他们都是正常男人，几个月没见着了，昨天为了坐飞机也就早早睡了，是个人都积压得难受了。但作为公共人物的自觉让他不由得为张若昀这被拍到了必上热搜，三个月都下不来的那种的行为感到害羞，他还记得有次红毯张若昀直接拉着他的手上去了，笑得那叫一个灿烂。还好没人当真，不然评论区不是粉丝尖叫，而是唯粉撕逼。

张若昀敢爱。活脱脱的一只哈士奇，喜欢你就是粘着不放，刘端端那会在数不清的摄像头下只能保持着营业微笑，内心慌得不行，回去后还掐了掐张若昀，得到对方一个可怜巴巴的眼神后又沦陷了。

好吧，这儿也没粉丝摄像头。我还不能说爱他了呵。刘端端抓紧购物篮，一下子放到张若昀选的套子和润滑液旁边，还没等张若昀问 就用英文说了一句：“一起的”。

这下张若昀脸红了。

刘端端谈恋爱起来真的就是细水长流的类型，你忙他绝对不打扰，粘人也是恰到好处就收手，平时亲吻是少不了的，可你让他这么干？张若昀表示太阳从西边升起了。

张若昀心里暖烘烘的，出了便利店，乘着夜黑人少，在一盏路灯底下扒了刘端端的口罩，吻了上去。为了不引起别人的注意，他也只是飞快地啄了一下，反而像那天一样拉起刘端端的手，笑得还是那么灿烂，“我好爱你啊，端端。”

“真的假的啊？”

刘端端没挣扎，握紧了张若昀的手。

“千真万确。”

回到民宿，张若昀一脚把鞋子蹬了，抓着刘端端来到客厅，购物袋被随意地丢在地上，张若昀迫不及待地化生饿狼，把刘端端扑到地上。

“端哥，你闻起来真好——”张若昀把头埋在刘端端的颈窝，嗅着他身上的味，接着又开始舔咬他的脖子。

刘端端也不示弱地扯着张若昀的衣服，皮带咔哒一声就解开了，手急切地抚摸着里头半勃的巨物，张若昀发出一声低吟，放过恋人的脖子开始和他接吻。不再是蜻蜓点水一般，而是激烈的，两人互相撕咬着对方的嘴唇，侵略对方的口腔，发出啧啧的下流水声。刘端端的脸红透了，他的衣服不知不觉中被张若昀推到最高，露出完美的胸肌和腹肌。

张若昀很喜欢刘端端的胸肌，完全放松下来的时候软的很，就像现在挤一挤简直像极了女性的乳房，张若昀发出赞叹的一声，双手色情地揉捏着对方的胸，直到他的乳头变硬挺立也不停下。

“呃呃——”胸部本来就是他的敏感区，而自打张若昀和他交往后，这揉胸的功夫是越来越好，完全可以把他揉到哭的地步了。

“端端，你说你这里会不会出奶啊？”张若昀说着，还吮吸了一口他的乳头，身下的人刺激得发出一声尖叫，条件反射弓起身子，把自己往他嘴里送。

张若昀像是得了命令似的，更加卖力地吮吸他的乳头，时不时停下用舌头在乳晕周围舔咬，刘端端被他这一套弄下来，双眼都带上了水汽，“别、别玩了——啊——”他几乎不能说出完整的一句话，扯了扯勒住性器的裤子，他已经完全硬了起来，而身后的某处也在渴望着被填满。

他眼里充斥着水汽，仿佛再狠下心去欺负他，他就会哭出来似的。张若昀看着他有些失神，“端端……”他吻上恋人漂亮的眼眉，拉着刘端端稍微坐起来，让他保持着双腿大开的样子坐着，张若昀从他的眼睛一路吻到小腹，感受他因为呼吸急促而起伏不断的腹部。

“我想看你给自己扩张。”张若昀从购物袋里翻出安全套和润滑油，拆了包装递到刘端端手里。

那人脸已经红透了，上半身水灵灵的，不用说都是张若昀的“功劳”。刘端端脱掉了他的牛仔裤，又在张若昀的注视下把内裤也脱了，他只觉得脑子很热，浑身都烫的像刚出锅。

他打开瓶盖，挤了好些在自己的手里，随后贴上紧闭的部位。张若昀还在盯着他，刘端端实在是不好意思弄的太具体，就简单的扩张了一会便抽出了手指。

“还是那么紧，吃不下的。”张若昀抓住了他的手，引导着他回到后穴，连同他的手指一起插了进去，刘端端哼了几声，就感觉到张若昀在探索他的肠道。骨节分明的手指在湿热的穴道里头摸索着，时不时曲起来扩张紧致的穴，等到差不多后，张若昀加了一根手指进去。两指强硬地撑开了刘端端的后穴，男人闭上了眼——看下边是自己被张若昀侵犯的淫靡场面，往上看又是他炽热的眼神，刘端端对两个都没辙，只能盼望早点结束扩张。

张若昀又往里头挤了一点润滑油，扩张的时候都能发出咕啾咕啾的水声，他再加入一根手指，在里面探索了一会便带着刘端端的手指一块抽了出来，质量超好的润滑油还拉出几条细长的银丝。

“疼的话我就停下……”张若昀的声音也沙哑了起来，他忍了太久了，一把拉下自己的裤子，粗大的性器立马从里面弹了出来，啪的一下打在刘端端的腿间。

他先是在那人的腿间磨蹭了一会，才套上安全套，在穴口磨磨蹭蹭，就是不进去。

“你……进来啊？”刘端端的肛口一下一下地收缩着，得不到瞒住的后穴极度渴望那根巨大的阴茎，他需要张若昀填满他。

“求我，端端，求我。”每回做爱，张若昀就像是年龄倒转十年似的，还是年轻那会的痞子味儿，满脑子的坏主意。

刘端端想起他们刚交往不久，张若昀唯一一次戴上了唇钉，也是这样磨蹭着不肯进去，要他求他才肯进去。

“……求你了。”刘端端拉扯着他的上衣，舔了舔张若昀嘴上的疤，那儿不会再有任何东西了，可就是该死的性感。

“大声点，没有人会听到的。”

刘端端发出一声呜咽，“求你——”他的声音听起来沙哑极了，还带着一丝哭腔，“求你操——啊啊啊——”话还没完，就被挺进的性器打断成呻吟，张若昀在他呻吟的空隙中骂了一句什么，他听不清，而身下已经开始抽插的阴茎让他再也无法分神去听张若昀说了什么。

操了没几下，张若昀便熟悉地找到了刘端端的前列腺，硕大的龟头擦过敏感的前列腺，刺激得刘端端尖叫着求饶。可张若昀才不会放过他，他调整了姿势，对准那点开始用力，每一下都狠狠地撞在上头，刘端端的呻吟也在抽插的动作中支离破碎。

“额啊、顶、顶到了……”刘端端哭了出来，张若昀虽然没有他高，可身下的尺寸绝对够把他操到哭出来，坚硬滚烫的阴茎不容置疑地在他的体内进出，一下比一下用力，胯骨都被他撞成了红色。

“操…端哥，你吸得我好舒服啊……”张若昀没停下他的荤话，刘端端身下的小穴像是一张要命的嘴，刚退出去一点就迫不及待迎上来吮吸他的阴茎，一时间爽到他有些头皮发麻。

粗大的阴茎不断进出那个小洞，把刘端端撑得满满的，满到肚子发胀，就连那些透明的润滑油也在抽插中变为白色的泡沫，粘腻的水声在两人的耳旁爆炸。

刘端端伸出手搂住张若昀的脖子，和他交换了一个同样粘腻的吻，“呜——慢点、我快……”刘端端从刚才开始就没被照顾到的阴茎居然开始吐出一丝白色，张若昀撸动了几下，刘端端就叫得更大声了。他放开了刘端端的阴茎，反而更加用力得去操他，刘端端的身体在两人交往的过程中已经变得淫秽不堪，在几分钟后，拖着一声长而低的哭声——他活生生地被张若昀插到射出来。

好像把脑子也一起射出去一样，刘端端茫然地望着张若昀喘气，眼泪流了一脸，还没反应过来，张若昀因为紧缩的后穴吸了一口气，接着又强硬的在里头抽插起来。

刚射过的男人哪受得了这种刺激。刘端端开始语无伦次地求饶，眼泪又冒了出来，软了的性器在两人之间耷拉着，可他的后穴却被迫承欢，快感多到他要疯掉。

“不……若昀、若昀……嗯——”呻吟全被张若昀突如其来的吻堵住，他整个人都被折起来压在地上，张若昀的吻充满了攻击性，刘端端甚至觉得他像是某种野生动物，要把他吃了似的。

刘端端被他这么摁着插了十几分钟，他才听到对方开始絮乱的呼吸声，以及越来越大声的呻吟，他也快到了。于是他夹紧了里头的阴茎，想要快点结束，没想到换来张若昀一声低喘和一个打在他屁股上的响亮的巴掌。

“端哥，你怎么又硬了啊？”张若昀又打了一掌，疼得刘端端想要叫出声，他也发现自己已经半勃着的器官，“被插到射就算了，还能被插到硬啊，真厉害。”他更加用力撞着刘端端，可怜的性器无法完全勃起却也不断吐出白色的液体，这下刘端端是真的不行了。

第二次高潮来得很快，不像第一次，这次他像是失禁一样，马眼缓缓流出稀薄的精液，他脱长了呻吟，死死抱住张若昀，而对方也正好抵达了巅峰，最后用力鼓捣了一下已经泥泞不堪的后穴，全数射到了安全套里头。


End file.
